


Karkat: Pail Your Quads

by Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Come Inflation, Drabble, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Moirails With Pails, Orgy, Oviparous Trolls, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot/pseuds/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of being used as a bucket by two very large and one bifurcated troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Pail Your Quads

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble from a TMI Tuesday prompt that I just referenced in a longer thing.

Karkat isn’t sure which of the three trolls he’s pailed with is kinkier: the blueblood with the bulge as thick as his arm, the highblood who can take his own bulge to the root without blinking, or the yellowblood who has TWO bulges at the same time. Whichever one of them it is though….the heavy weight of their slurry combining with his own inside his eggsack is  _divine_. Can he just lay there? Please? Used and stretched so full his shirt won’t cover the dome, his thinkpan blessedly numb for the first time in sweeps, and three doting egg-sires intent on making sure he’s both comfortable and not too comfortable at the same time. Gamzee, kinky shit wanting to pail his moirail, is doing this half-papping thing while stroking his hair. Equius, terrified that his matesprit is going to burst from three bucketfuls of slurry, is rubbing his tender hide with something to reduce stretchmarks. Who knew the musclebeast could be so gentle? And Sollux, nookstain kismesis shit that he is, is laughing, in triumph, though Karkat isn’t quite sure why. It might be the dazed, sopor-high-like, afterglow the candyblood is in, but Karkat still feels like he won. After all it was his spade’s idea that he take all three of them at the same time. The mustardy douche didn’t think he could do it, but he proved him wrong! So wrong! And he could suck Karkat’s bulge for it. Though maybe not right now, his shameglobes ache.


End file.
